This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Large-scale conformational changes in proteins are often associated with the binding of a substrate. Because conformational changes may be related to the function of an enzyme, understanding the kinetics and energetics of these motions is very important. We have delineated the atomically detailed conformational transition pathway and ligand binding modes for a number of systems utilizing combined protocols involving both coarse-grained and detailed atomic modeling of large macromolecular systems.